


Что ты нашёл во мне?

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: — Я - идиот, потому что не пойму, что в тебе нашёл.— И что ты нашёл во мне?— Скажу, если завтра хоть что-нибудь вспомнишь.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 4





	Что ты нашёл во мне?

Не особо вникая в болтовню коллег, Коннор со скучающим видом сидел за столиком вместе с ними, всё ещё разделываясь с первым стаканом пива. Он хотел после смены оказаться дома, но Уилл насильно затащил его в бар, аргументируя это тем, что дом-работа-дом доведёт до глубокой депрессии. Коннор уж точно не замечал за собой подобного состояния, хотя он мог и ошибаться.

Так протянулся долгий час, за который Коннор не заметил, как конкретно напился. Положив голову на стол, он прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в быструю речь Холстеда. Мужчина рассказывал о последнем случае с пациенткой. Ничего нового и интересного, но Коннор просто наслаждался приятным голосом Уилла, не заметив, как задремал.

— Коннор, — опустив руку на его плечо, позвал Уилл, — здесь неудобно спать…

— Я, — хрипло выдавил Роудс, ощутив, как во рту заметно пересохло, — не сплю.

— Ага, — насмешливо произнёс Уилл, помогая подняться Коннору, крепко держа за талию, — скажи адрес, я отвезу тебя.

— К тебе домой, — легко брякнул Коннор, даже не почувстовав никакой неловкости, давно желая оказаться в квартире Холстеда.

— Ты пьян, — вздохнул Уилл, подводя еле идущего мужчину к своей машине, — и кто так напивается?

— Доктор Роудс, — гордо фыркнул Коннор, широко улыбнувшись, сумев самостоятельно забраться на переднее сидение машины.

На подобную реплику Уилл только усмехнулся, сев за руль. Он впервые видел настолько пьяного Коннора, который не думал о последствиях сказанного. У Холстеда не было сомнений, что завтра Роудс не вспомнит, как сам напросился к нему домой.

Их отношения заметно наладились с момента неординарного знакомства, чуть не перешедшего в драку, и Уилл много времени проводил с Коннором, иногда удивляясь, как они часто пересекаются в больнице во время перерывов. Иногда он хотел верить, что это происходило неслучайно, что Коннор был не против таких встреч.

— Приехали, — констатировал Уилл, бросив взгляд на Коннор, который будто погрузился в свои мысли, даже намиг показавшись ему трезвым.

— Боюсь, что без твоей помощи я вывалюсь из машины, как мешок с мусором, — звонко рассмеялся Коннор, сразу отогнав дикое предположение Холстеда о трезвости друга, заставив его невольно закатить глаза. Он не хотел признаваться, но такой Коннор был ещё привлекательнее.

— Идём, пьяный доктор, — фыркнул Уилл, поддерживая Коннора, медленно направляясь с ним в квартиру.

Коннор несколько раз зевнул, пока они шли к заветному дому. Только оказавшись внутри, он, даже не разувшись, растянулся на полу прямо в коридоре.

— Издеваешься? — Проворчал Уилл, сделав всё за мужчину, а после сбросив на диван.

— Здесь уютно, — неожиданно произнёс Коннор, прищуренно осматриваясь, крутя головой.

— Коннор Роудс оценил мои апартаменты, — иронично подметил Холстед, наконец-то добравшись до себя, переодевшись в свободную футболку со штанами.

— Мог бы остаться и в трусах, — так просто пожал плечами Коннор, что Уилл моментально покраснел, часто заморгав, точно не ожидая такой откровенности от мужчины.

Прокашлявшись, Уилл несколько раз подряд одёрнул и без того длинную футболку, присев на другую сторону дивана, всё равно оказываясь плечом к плечу Коннора.

— Я не помешал вам? — Бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону Уилла, спросил Коннор.

— Вам? — Моргнул Уилл, озадаченно развернувшись лицом к Коннору, — у тебя сильное опьянение, что теперь ты обращаешься ко мне на «Вы»?

— Ты и Мэннинг, — фыркнул Коннор, отмахиваясь от прямого подкола со стороны Холстеда.

— Мы и не жили вместе, — не изменившись в лице, кивнул Уилл, однако, отвёл взгляд.

— А сейчас ты занят? — Наклонив голову, продолжил любопытно выспрашивать Коннор, слишком уж ясно формулируя свои вопросы для перепившего человека.

— Ага, няньчусь с тобой, — усмехнулся Холстед, получив лёгкий толчок от Роудса, — тебе пора спать, а не устраивать мне допрос.

— Не допрос, а дружеский разговор, — поправил Коннор, пристроившись впритык к Уиллу, опустив на его плечо голову.

— О котором ты всё равно на утро не вспомнишь, — с досадой подметил Холстед, не заметив, как удивился Роудс, поджав губы, — в трезвом состоянии тебя моя личная жизнь не особо и интересовала.

По закону подлости, воцарилась гнетущая тишина. Уилл уже решил, что Коннор заснул, но его дыхание говорило об обратном.

— Почему? — Односложный вопрос, от которого Уилл ещё больше разошёлся.

— Коннор, перестань. Ты действительно думаешь, что я — идиот?

— Выходит, что да, — Коннор не сдержал усмешки, подняв голову с плеча Уилла, глядя ему в глаза, — ты — идиот.

— Спасибо, Роудс, — прошипел Холстед, резко встав с дивана, — твоё подтверждение в том, в чём я и так был уверен, совсем не греет душу. Я — идиот, потому что не пойму, что в тебе нашёл.

Опять наступило молчание. Уилл сжимал переносицу, остановившись у окна, успев пожалеть, что вообще додумался привести домой Коннора, чтобы лишнее время быть рядом с ним и жалеть о том, что их отношения никогда не выйдут за рамки дружеских.

Тёплые руки обвили талию Уилла, невольно вынудив его замереть на месте, даже на мгновение перестать дышать. Коннор мягко уткнулся лицом ему в затылок, только крепче заключив его в объятия.

— Коннор? — Растерянно прошептал Уилл.

— И что ты нашёл во мне? — Тихо выдохнул Коннор в шею Уиллу.

— Скажу, если завтра хоть что-нибудь вспомнишь, — повернувшись к Коннору, безмятежно улыбнулся мужчина, точно зная, что разговор не состоится, — пойдём уложу тебя.

— Ляжешь со мной? — Не размыкая рук, удерживая рядом с собой Уилла, попросил Коннор, слегка пошатнувшись вместе с ним.

Устояв на месте благодаря Уиллу, Коннор оказался на кровати, удивившись, что не на диване. Заметив вопросительный взгляд мужчины, Холстед просто пожал плечами:

— На диване будет тесно.

Такого объяснения вполне хватило, чтобы Коннор по-свойски, как будто так было всегда, прижался к Уиллу, закинув ногу ему на бедро.

— Уже представляю, как ты завтра скатишься на пол, не понимая, почему оказался здесь, да ещё и в обнимку с мужиком, — засмеялся Уилл, пропустив секунду, когда Коннор заткнул его напористым поцелуем.

Уилл не мог и представить, каково целоваться с Коннором Роудсом, причём, когда инициатива лежала полностью на нём. Холстеду хотелось остановить время, а ещё — вновь прижаться к мягким губам Коннора, когда тот отстранился, рассеяно наблюдая за реакцией мужчины.

— И что ты творишь? — Хрипло, не узнав свой голос, спросил Уилл.

— Целую тебя, — улыбаясь, сразу же ответил Коннор, даже не подумав смутиться или уж, тем более, начать извиняться.

— Коннор, — шумно выдохнул Холстед, упав лицом в подушку, — ты пьян… А я нет, и мне придётся помнить эти моменты, а нам работать и дальше вместе…

Подхватившись, уже собравшись уйти на диван, Уилл был снова пойман Коннором, который с нажимом вернул его обратно в постель.

— Давай спать, Уилл, — на удивление, спокойно произнёс Коннор, — вместе.

И Уиллу только оставалось послушаться, на удивление, быстро расслабляясь в объятиях Коннора, отбрасывая все ненужные мысли на потом. Хотя страх насчёт утра всё равно стучал где-то на краю сознания.

Сонно открыв глаза, Уилл обнаружил, что вторая половина кровати пуста. Он не сомневался, что так и будет, только ожидал проснуться от крика Коннора, который не понимал бы, где находится. Однако в квартире царила тишина, прерываемая еле слышным шумом воды из ванной.

Вздохнув, Уиллу оставалось только ждать, когда Коннор вернётся за своими вещами, валяющимися около кровати.

— Доброе утро, — подходя к Уиллу, улыбнулся Коннор, наклоняясь за джинсами. Он был совершенно спокоен.

— Да… Доброе утро, — заикнулся Холстед, наблюдая за мужчиной, — как ты?

— Прекрасно, а что должно быть не так? — По-доброму хмыкнул Роудс, застегнув ремень, присев на край кровати.

— Нет, ничего, ты вчера напился, пришлось тебя тащить к себе домой, потому что я не знал твоего адреса, — затараторил мужчина, свесив ноги с постели, глядя на свои руки.

— Спасибо, Уилл, — ладонь Коннора опустилась на его запястье, почувствовав, как мужчина слегка вздрогнул, — ты обещал, что скажешь, что нашёл во мне, если я вспомню.

Уилл почувствовал, как ногам стало холодно. Он испуганно взглянул на продолжающего улыбаться Коннора, пытаясь найти подвох.

— Ты… О чём ты, Коннор? — Нервно фыркнул Холстед, не умея притворяться, когда это так нужно было.

— Об этом, — наклоняясь ближе к Уиллу, Коннор мягко прижался к его губам, придерживая мужчину за плечи, когда тот попытался невольно отодвинуться, обескураженно моргая.

— Ты… Ты притворялся! — Воскликнул Холстед, всё же оттолкнув Роудса, чуть не упав с кровати, когда вскочил с неё, путаясь в скомканном одеяле.

— Нет, — Коннор изогнул бровь, продолжив, — это ты решил, что я бы пьян, потому что захотел поехать к тебе домой. Ты не мог поверить в то, что я так когда-нибудь скажу.

— Подожди, — тяжело дышал Уилл, чувствуя, как горит лицо, — всё, что ты говорил, а тот поцелуй… Ты всё это сделал в совершенно трезвом состоянии?

Утвердительный кивок.

— Коннор, но зачем? — Опустив плечи, прошептал Уилл.

— Я люблю тебя, Уилл, — как вчера, смело признался Коннор, без доли сомнения, — но боялся, что это невзаимно…

— И, если бы это было так, то…

— Сделал бы вид, что ничего не помню, — закончил Коннор, — прости, Уилл…

— А я ещё себя идиотом считал, — заливисто засмеялся Холстед, нежно обнимая напрягшегося мужчину, — ты отличный актёр, Коннор. Я лишь раз засомневался, что ты был пьян.

— Это значит, что теперь я могу претендовать на постоянный общий сон в одной кровати? — Наивно поинтересовался Коннор, тая в объятиях Уилла, повисая на нём.

— Засранец, — проворчал Холстед, свалив мужчину на кровать, в этот раз беря на себя инициативу целовать теперь уже своего парня, теряя голову от близости, о которой так давно мечтал, постоянно желая его.

— Уилл, так и что же ты нашёл во мне? — Обвив руками шею мужчины, заулыбался Коннор.

— Спокойствие, в котором мне не надо притворяться и казаться лучше, чем я есть, — соприкоснувшись лбами, Уилл искренне признался, не пряча улыбки, — ты всегда меня понимал, Коннор, спасибо…


End file.
